


The Person of Hazawa Tsugumi

by Varewulf



Series: Bandori Superpowers AU [4]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, Mild Angst, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Part four of the Bandori Superpowers AU concerns Hazawa Tsugumi. Every one of her.First time I do one for a second member of one band.





	The Person of Hazawa Tsugumi

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing the Bandori Superpowers AU, this is my first instance of going against my original intention. See, originally I had intended to have only one person with superpowers per band. But the idea for Tsugumi came while I was already workshopping Moca's, and Moca's was too fun to cancel. I considered scrapping Tsugumi's idea, but as you can see I decided to go ahead with it.
> 
> The inspiration comes from the one-panel comic in the game with Moca and Ran seeing Tsugumi everywhere.

Hi. My name is Hazawa Tsugumi, and I'm not quite like most people. Um... I suppose the simplest way to explain it is that I can create copies of myself. That isn't completely correct, but it's also technically not incorrect. It's close enough to be understandable, I hope.

One day when I was quite young, probably 3 or 4, my parents checked in on me to find me playing with myself. Er...  I mean, they found two of me, and we were playing together. Understandably they freaked out. To hear them tell it, the shock took several years off of their lives. Apparently the other me... er... one of me vanished due my parents' reactions, and then I started crying. Whether at the loss of myself, or at their reaction... I don't remember.

They had hoped that was the last of it. That it was just a one-time weird incident, caused by... aliens, or a government experiment, or some weird chemical in the air. Maybe they had just imagined it. But as it happened again, and again, and again, they had to accept it was just something I could do. I've asked whether anyone else in the family has exhibited weird abilities, but apparently not. Not that they know of, at least. They're still wondering whether some experiment gave me this ability, but at what point would anyone have had the chance to experiment on me? I have to assume it was something I was born with, however strange that seems.

Maybe I'm casting my parents in a bad light. They've been very supportive, honest! They just had to get over the shock. I was never mistreated by them, and they have done all they can to help me, and keep me safe. I'm grateful for their love.

The short version is that there can be more than one of me. I was only able to be two at the start, but my power has grown with time. I am up to a maximum of four now. Every time I've been able to add one more, it's become easier to do. Or perhaps I've been able to add more because it's become easier? Hard to say. I wonder far it'll go. Surely there has to be an upper limit.

* * *

"Job done, number one!"

"Good. Well done, number two."

I'm working in the student council room, as I often do. I help out a lot. It feels nice to be helpful. My clo- no, I don't like calling them that. My others help me get more done than I would have been able to alone.

"Next, could you take these to the teachers' office?" I ask.

"Aye aye!" Two says, and does a quick salute before picking up the stack of papers, and leaving the room. ...

It's only me in here, of course. I've developed a system for how to use my others without getting spotted together with any of them. I... we have the routine down pretty well. It helps that if we concentrate, we can actually sense each other. And have some very limited conversations. No, that's not the right word. Interactions, maybe? We can signal each other whether we're alone, and it's safe to meet up, or whether we should stay clear. But most of the time we are independent, and can fully act as individuals.

Sorry I keep stumbling a bit, but it's hard to find the right words to explain how this all feels and works. Even though we act independently, it still feels natural to just think of all of us as me. All of me. I am still I, not we. For simplicity's sake, I refer to myself- we refer to ourselves as number one, two, etc. It was something we agreed upon. It felt weird at first, but now it's become habit. Makes it easier to interact with my friends, too.

There are jokes around school that maybe I'm actually twins, or triplets, or have doppelgängers, considering how people say they see me all over. They're very close, but only a select few people actually know the truth. Only the ones I trust the most. Things would have been a lot simpler if I could have enlisted as twins though. Would have to do a lot less subterfuge. There are of course some issues with that, but maybe it's not too late to try...

...

Hang on... exactly what was it number two had completed? ... I don't say 'aye aye', do I? I thought I was...

A chill runs down my spine. I don't have any of my others out right now!

I get up so fast I knock over the chair. I'll get it later, right now I have to catch up. Assuming she listened... ah! She hasn't gotten too far!

"W-wait," I call out. She stops, and turns towards me. "M-Moca-chan, what are you doing?" I ask, out of breath just from that short sprint.

"Hehe, I wondered if you were going to figure it out, Tsugu~," she says in my voice, but at her pace. Which just sounds wrong.

Aoba Moca is one of my childhood friends, and together with three other friends; Ran-chan, Himari-chan, and Tomoe-chan; we form the band Afterglow. I play the keyboard, and Moca-chan is our lead guitarist. Moca-chan can seem slow, and lazy, but she also has a very impish side. And importantly she has an ability of her own: shapeshifting. She can make herself look, and sound, like anyone she feels like. Which she regularly uses to try to prank me, and the others. I thought I had finally gotten wise to her ways, but I guess I was too caught up in what I was doing this time.

"Okay, okay, you got me. B-but seriously, what are you doing?" I ask again.

"Why, Tsugu~, how awful of you to assume Moca-chan has any ill intent~," she says with a smile. "Alright, I wanted to see if I could fool you~. But, I swear I will take these to the teachers' office without fail. I can also be helpful~, you know~?"

"Oh..." She sounds sincere, and I feel a little bad now. "Okay. Thank you, Moca-chan," I say. I know I'm bad at accepting, and asking for, help, and I make the others worry at times. Which I'm sure includes Moca-chan.

"You're welcome~." She beams at me. "And feel free to thank me by treating me to a bun later~," she says, and gives me a wink before walking away.

I sigh. Moca-chan is still Moca-chan. But I'm grateful for the help. Even if it was really weird to talk to a me that wasn't me. Not sure if I could get used to that. It's not the first time she's disguised herself as me, but I think this might be the first time we've held a conversation like this. She typically changes back after being found out.

It just hits me that I didn't think about whether anyone might see us together when I ran out here. I look around, but no one else is in the hallway. Hopefully we're good.

* * *

My others always look exactly like how I did when I created them. Down to the tiniest detail, be it how my clothes are ruffled, or how messy my hair might be. I am always me. But changing how I look afterwards does not affect the others. Not even what number one does spreads to the others. Which is occasionally useful. I can't pose as twins at school, but it's possible to take along one other to somewhere they don't know me as well, and say she's my twin. Like to help out backstage at a concert, or something. My friends don't really like me doing that. They say it's too risky. But it has been necessary a few times.

Likewise one of me getting hurt does not spread to the others. It would have been rather inconvenient if that was the case.

Anything my others pick up or put on does not disappear with them when they go. It just falls off. And opposite, say for instance one of my others takes off her jacket, the jacket still disappears when she goes back into me. Anything that was part of me when she was created goes with her. I try to remember to put down anything extra before joining again. It sucks a little that I can't use the power to create extra clothes. It would be a way to save money. But it's probably for the best.

There is a limit on how long an other can stay out. It's not a fixed time, and I'm not sure what governs it. But we can feel when we're close to fading, so there is time to prepare. And number one can reabsorb any of my others at any time if I can physically touch them, should it be needed. Otherwise they flow back on their own. See, having them out is tiring. Being more than one me is a drain. A slow drain, but a drain nonetheless. I'm so used to the feeling I don't really notice. But should number one fall asleep or lose consciousness, my others all vanish.

* * *

"Okay, you're good to go, number four," I say, handing her a folder. Nearly done for the day.

"Alright," four says, though she still double-checks it before heading off. Just like me.

"Tsugu?" I suddenly hear someone say behind me. I turn around to see Tomoe-chan. And Ran-chan. Uh-oh.

"Hi, Tomoe-chan. Ran-chan," I say, and smile at them.

Udagawa Tomoe is our drummer, and like the big sister of the band. Not just because she's the tallest, but because she looks after us.

"Did I just hear you say 'number four'?" she asks me, pointedly. Uh-oh. I had hoped she didn't hear.

"Uh..." I'm not sure how to respond. I don't want to lie right to her face.

"Tsugu, you told us you would stop making three," she says, giving me a very stern look. "You wouldn't make more than two. Remember?" Being a big sister extends to scolding us when we do something stupid.

"Y-yes, but today's really busy, and-" I try to explain.

"Tsugumi," Ran-chan says, and I flinch. I know that tone.

Mitake Ran is our vocalist, and basically the star of our band. Her voice is amazing. She doesn't talk that much normally, but that doesn't mean she cares any less about us. In fact, meeting both of them together is basically the worst that could have happened in terms of me being scolded. They're both hot-headed in their own way, and it leads to them clashing occasionally. But when they're of the same mind about something, they're a force to be reckoned with.

"Yes," I respond, resigned to my fate.

"You haven't forgotten what happened, have you?" Ran-chan asks me, in her calm, level voice. Which is kinda worse than Tomoe-chan's upset voice.

"No..." I reply.

"And you said you wouldn't worry us any more," Tomoe-chan points out.

"Yes... I'm sorry." I look at them both. "I-I didn't do it on purpose, I swear! I just wasn't thinking, and..."

"Have you been doing it more?" Ran-chan asks.

"Urk..." I can't lie. They'd probably see right through it. "Once... last week..." I admit.

"Tsugu..." I can hear Tomoe-chan's disappointment.

"I'm really sorry..." I mumble.

"Call them back, right now," Tomoe-chan says.

"I- but-" I quickly realise there's no use in protesting. "Y-yes," I say, and make the call. They'll make their excuses, and return here.

Tomoe-chan gently strokes my hair. "You should ask us for help rather than push yourself," she says. "Okay?"

I nod. "Yes." It is easy to forget, but I know I should try to be better at it.

"Good girl," Tomoe-chan says, and it actually makes me feel better the way she says it. "Ran?"

Ran-chan nods at Tomoe-chan. "We'll help you finish up," she says to me.

"I was thinking just the same," Tomoe-chan says with a smile.

* * *

The reason they worry... I mentioned losing consciousness earlier, which is something I found out the hard way. As far as I know, the first time it happened was in elementary school, shortly after I was able to make my second other. If it happened before then, my parents haven't told me. I was playing around with all I could now that I had three of me, and then... next thing I remember I was in an ambulance on the way to the hospital. I had collapsed, and they hadn't been able to wake me up.

I was more careful after that, and by middle school I felt like I had everything under control. Then I got my ability to make four of me. I thought I was cautious enough. I thought I had it all under control. I grew careless. Then at one point last year I woke up in a hospital bed, with no memory of how I had gotten there. I had been unconscious for significantly longer than the first time. Himari-chan told me one of my others had managed to find her, tell her what had happened, and where to find me, before she vanished. I suppose it's an upside that I learned we can persist for a short while after I pass out.

After that I had to promise to stop overworking myself. Unfortunately it can be easy to forget, and fall back on old habits. I swear I don't do it on purpose, but sometimes my mind just... forgets. And I don't even realise I'm doing something wrong until I'm reminded of it somehow. It just slips my mind completely.

I'm lucky to have my friends. I'm lucky to have the band. It was my idea to start it, actually. When Ran-chan... well, that's another story.

* * *

"Tsugu!" I hear Himari-chan call out to me.

"Himari-chan," I respond, and smile at her.

"Uh... is that... you?" she asks.

I sigh. "I'm always me, Himari-chan." I've tried to explain this several times, but not all of them entirely get it. I guess I can't blame them. It's hard to find the vocabulary to properly express what just feels natural to me.

Uehara Himari is the final member of our band. Our bassist, and the one who keeps our affairs in order, more or less. Her self-appointed task is to manage our band. Our schedule, practice, and so on. The others are happy to let her do it. I would help out, but she thinks I do too much as it is. She might be right.

"You know what I mean," she says.

I guess I do. "I'm the only me right now," I say.

She lights up. "Good. That means you're not busy. I need to talk to you," she says, and almost sounds relieved.

I giggle a little. "What's up?" I ask after we find a table to sit at.

"It's... it's Tomoe," she says.

"What about her?"

"She still hasn't asked me out. How do I get her to make a move?" she asks.

"Himari-chan..." So those two are still doing the same dance. "Why don't you just ask her out yourself?" I suggest.

"Eh? B-but... the girl isn't the one who's supposed to..."

"You're both girls, Himari-chan," I point out. She has some weird ideas at times.

"Urk... y-yeah, but... she's so much more..." she sighs. "She's the cool one. Surely she's supposed to sweep me off my feet?"

"I think you read too many romance stories," I say honestly. I'm not sure where else she would get these ideas.

"B-but..." She pouts. "I want to get swept off my feet, Tsugu."

"I'm sorry, Himari-chan, but you might have to abandon that idea." I've never been in love, so maybe I just don't get it. "You want things to progress between you, right?"

"Yeah..." she concedes.

"Then you might have to be the one to take initiative," I say. Basically everyone in the band has been waiting for Tomoe-chan to make a move, but somehow she hasn't.

"Uuuhhh, I hate that you're right..." she says in a whiny voice.

I smile. Ran-chan and Moca-chan have each other. Himari-chan and Tomoe-chan have each other. Well, they're into each other. I haven't ever felt something like that, but I wonder what it would be like. Would it be nice? Even though Moca-chan likes to tease, her and Ran-chan seem very comfy with each other. Having something like that could be nice. But I'm the fifth wheel on this wagon, and I don't exactly have a huge amount of friends outside of the band.

Still... might be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is closer in tone to the first two again, somewhere inbetween maybe, but I still wanted to try to give it its own personality, like with Tsugumi's stumbling about how to describe herself (and selves). I'd say she gets gradually more certain as she keeps going.
> 
> This is also the highest amount of rewrites I've done for a story in a while. I got way, way, waaayyy too into describing the minutiae of Tsugumi's power. I went into a level of detail that I suspect the majority of you wouldn't care about, and covering all sorts of edge-cases. In the end a large amount of that went on the chopping block, or got rewritten in a more concise way. If you think it's still too indepth as it is, you definitely don't want to see what it used to look like. I even had a different title in mind, but felt like it might fit someone else better.
> 
> And I tried to do some setup stuff, in case I want to call back, and/or develop things in future stories. Because I still have ideas for more. >_<


End file.
